The present invention relates to a food storage and delivery device that stores solid food items with various kinds, sizes and shapes, such as fried chicken, and automatically delivers or serves specified quantity of specified food items.
Modern fast food restaurants employ a service system in which solid cooked food items with various kinds, sizes and shapes, such as fried chicken, are stored and kept warm, and upon customers' order, the specified food items are delivered for serving. Also, the food items are delivered manually. In case the food items are packed in boxes or bags, automatic vending machines are used for storage and delivery.
The delivery of food items with various kinds, sizes and shapes, such as fried chicken, is generally made manually. In addition, conventional food delivery has other problems. The problems or requirements are listed below.
(1) Stored food items are to be delivered automatically. PA1 (2) Delivery time should be reduced. PA1 (3) Since the size and shape of the food items are not equal, efficiency for storage space is poor, and it is liable to cause trouble for delivery. Sometimes, the delivery can not be made. Thus, reliability is poor. PA1 (4) Mechanisms for storage and delivery of the food items may cause hygienic troubles. PA1 (5) A device for storage and delivery of the food items requires a relatively large space which causes cost increase.
The object of the present invention is to provide a food storage and delivery device that can solve the above problems of the conventional method and device, and stores solid food items with various kinds, sizes and shapes, such as fried chicken and delivers the specified quantity of specified food items automatically. Especially, the device can provide hygienic, convenient and highly efficient food storage space; deliver the food items smoothly from the storage space; and reduce time for food delivery. Also, the device is made compact for reducing space and cost.